


Drunk Night

by Midnight_black23



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blushing Yugyeom, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, YugSeok - Freeform, mentioned BamBam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_black23/pseuds/Midnight_black23
Summary: Yugyeom and Hoseok get drunk and go back to the BTS dorm. How will they face the rest of the group the next morning?





	Drunk Night

**Author's Note:**

> 6500+ words. Enjoy.

“Fuck Baby.” Hoseok’s voice was deep and Husky as he pushed the drunk beauty he was with against the wall beside the door to his shared apartment, pressing a knee between his legs to keep him there. The tall pretty boy moaned quietly at the press against his crotch before grinding on the firm muscle. Running a strong hand down the side of Yugyeoms ribs, he slipped over the strong leather covered thighs to the back of the knee before gripping and hiking it up onto his hip. Eagerly Hoseok attack the youngers long neck, biting and sucking on the flawless skin leaving marks of ownership that would be the first of many left that night.

“Hoseok… Please, I need you.” Yugyeoms voice was high-pitched and whiny as he moved his hips on the thigh that was slowly increasing in pressure between his legs. Hoseok, on the other hand, was too busy with marking up as much of the younger skin as he could, however, the breathless whimpers and begging had him wanting the boy more than he did when they left the club the two dancers decided to meet at. His arousal was rising and if they didn’t get inside soon then they would be doing some unspeakable things in front of the security camera in the hallway.

His free hand was soon digging through his pockets trying to find the key so they could take their activities into the walls of the apartment instead of outside in the hall. Hoseok was very quickly distracted by the teeth filled kisses that were being peppered over his neck and jaw. The feeling of the soft petal-like lips that were leaving lipstick stains was all he needed to hurry his searching, wanting to have the boy all to himself.

Finally finding his keys, Hoseok struggled to unlock the door. With the unrelenting lips on his neck, the heat of the others body as well as the addictive scent of the other clouding his mind it took him a second to get the key into the lock. When he did, however, he didn’t waste time to swing open the door and wrap an arm around the younger’s waist, tugging Yugyeom away from the wall before walking him backwards clumsily into the apartment.

Their lips connected in a harsh and passionate kiss of teeth clicking together and tongues meeting between swollen lips. Them both trying not to fall over each other’s feet as the oldest of the two kicked the door closed behind them, not even thinking of the other group members that he may have woken up.

Entering the large apartment, they kicked off their shoes as Yugyeom wrapped his arms around the elder’s shoulders, so he couldn’t pull away from the lip lock while Hoseok’s arms were around Yugyeoms lithe body. One hand between his shoulder blades, his other pushing on the small of his back to keep their bodies touching. They didn’t part as they both tried to navigate the dorm, drunkenly stumbling over each other before Yugyeoms hips hit the unit placed behind the sofa. Hoseok didn’t wait to wrap his hands around the younger legs and hitch him up onto the unit, accidently knocking Jin’s vase of flowers and Taehyungs CD’s off onto the floor.

“Shit. Jin is gonna kill me.” Yugyeom giggled as he dropped his head back allowing room where Hoseok had started to attack his throat again. Red and purple marks blossoming on flawless skin that Yugyeoms makeup artists and stylists would no doubt bitch about later, though with the encouraging hand tangling into his messy hair Hoseok continued his ministrations.

Moving his lips down from just underneath the jaw, the older dancer growled at the black choker that blocked the rest of the skin he wanted to sink his teeth into. With a swift movement of his hand, he snapped the clasp, pulling it away from Yugyeoms throat and throwing it to the laminated floor. The maknae gasped and tugged harshly at his hair in annoyance that he had just broken his favourite choker that ironically Hoseok had bought him while on tour.

“I’ll buy you a new one baby. Though maybe I will get one saying, ‘property of Jung Hoseok’.” The rapper felt the youngers breath hitch against his lips at the idea of having an owner tag, letting everyone know that he was taken. The hand in his hair tightened, bringing the older closer to the lithe body that was nearly shaking with the amount of pleasure running through its system. A high whine echoing through the quiet dorm where the only sounds were the ticking of the clock on the wall and the panting of the two lovers who couldn’t keep their hands off one another.

Hoseok pulled away from the now marked neck admiring his work as he dug his fingertips roughly into the younger’s ass, dragging him closer so their evident bulges were pressed together making a loud moan fall unrestrained from the beauty’s kiss-bruised lips. The sounds that filled the silent room were better than any song that Hoseok had ever heard, Yugyeom was more than he could ever ask for with long legs and a voice that could drive him crazy with the smallest of sounds. Grabbing onto the sides of the leather-clad thighs to hold the maknae in place, Hoseok started to grind their bodies together loving the friction that was evidently pushing Yugyeom closer to the edge.

“Fuck, Hobi Yes… Oh, God.” The wooden unit started to rattle and creak under them with the amount of force that was being applied to the movements of Hoseok’s body. Yugyeom had moved the hand from the older man’s hair, placing it behind him on the wooden surface as he lent back spreading his legs further to allow more friction. His other hand hooked over the man’s shoulder as a way to ground himself through the overwhelming pleasure that had him teetering on the edge of climax.

“I-I, Shit Hoseok, I’m gonna cum.” With them breathless words Hoseok slowed down his movements before coming to a complete stop, smirking at the whimper that escaped past lipstick smudged lips. The frustration and annoyance were clear in the way Yugyeoms hand tightened almost painfully on the older dancer’s shoulder making him groan in a way that had the younger unconsciously push his hips forward searching for sweet release. He was so close to breaking point and Hoseok knew it.

Yugyeom had his eyes closed head tilted towards the ceiling as he let his weight sit on the hand that was still splayed on the wooden unit, though he was pulled from his calming breaths when his silk v cut top was pushed up his torso. Wandering hands gliding over the flat expanse of his stomach to his chest where Hoseok’s thumbs came to settle on sensitive nipples before applying pressure, fondling them gently. A cry of pleasure was met with a deep chuckle as his arm gave way, dropping to his elbow as the pleasure was too much for his quaking form.

The unsteady hand that was holding onto the older dancer’s shoulder in comfort and guidance quickly flew to Yugyeoms open mouth as his lover harshly tweaked his hardened bud gaining another moan that really tested Hoseok’s patience. He grinned down at his younger boyfriend who was panting heavily in lust.

“So sensitive aren’t you Gyeomie.” The younger whimpered pitifully as his top was tugged over his head and thrown somewhere in the living room, exposing his body to the warm air of the dorm that was getting hotter and hotter as the older continued to tease him. Usually, Yugyeom would feel exposed to being topless in front of someone so much more attractive than himself, but the admiration and love in the elder’s lust filled eyes made him feel secure and safe. It was only them, and Hoseok loved everything about him.

Hoseok’s button up black shirt quickly followed Yugyeoms as the younger, in his desperation for the skin on skin contact, ripped the shirt open popping most of the buttons off making the cloth basically unwearable. Hoseok growled at the younger for tearing his favourite shirt but was cut off by the reply.

“Payback for the choker.” To which Hoseok couldn’t argue with, after all, it was Yugyeom who bought him the shirt while he was out shopping.

Yugyeom was getting impatient as he forced himself up off the unit making Hoseok step back before he gripped his hand and started to lead the older man through the familiar dorm to the door that led to the BTS dancers bedroom. He was stopped, however, when Hoseok prevented him from opening the door by shoving him up against the wall again, capturing his lips in another kiss that had Yugyeom sighing in content as the large soft hands held his hips against the plaster.

Biting Hoseok’s lip Yugyeom gained a low growl which made him shudder and his cock twitch inside his leather trousers and he knew that he was affecting Hoseok just the same, after all, the hardness that was pressed against his hip bone, twitching, gave his arousal away. Just thinking about the hidden body part in his older lovers’ jeans made Yugyeoms mouth water. He didn’t know how, but Hoseok seemed to know what he was thinking whether it was how his dark brown eyes flitted down to his confined cock, or how he licked his lips when he did, but next thing the maknae knew he was being pushed down the wall by his shoulders.

“Crouch down baby.” Yugyeom complied, keeping his back against the wall as he slid down, so he was crouched with Hoseok standing over him, legs set apart as he unbuckled his belt at a painfully slow rate. Hoseok watched with satisfaction how the youngest patiently sat waiting for the jeans to be pushed down and his member to be released. Though when he was free from the suffocation in his jeans he was quickly taken into the youngers warm mouth, a skilled tongue swirling around the head before his whole shaft was engulfed from tip to base making him moan and rest his arms against the wall to support himself.

Slowly but surely, he began to rock his hips, revelling in the way his member slipped in and out between thick lips and the filthy noises that emitted when his tip hitting the back of Yugyeoms throat, making him choke ever so slightly. Yugyeom loved it though, especially when he peeked up through his thick lashes at the older man, only to find him staring down at him with ecstasy written all over his face. Mouth hung open while he panted, sweat beginning to form on the brow bone as strong thighs shook underneath his hands. It was everything he wanted and exactly what he got.

Yugyeom was content in his movements, hollowing his cheeks while lapping at the sensitive head as Hoseok continued to push and pull his hips, moaning unconstrained at the delightful drag of his rough tongue. The older man could feel himself quickly approaching the edge of climax, his abdomen tightening as he was pushed further and further with the simplest of movements from his skilled lover, but he didn’t want to finish yet. Not until he could have his beauty under him, writhing and screaming with every touch to his sensitive body. Watching him fall apart with every thrust into him before piecing him back together with soft touches and sweet words.

Slipping an arm from the wall Hoseok reached down to tangle his fingers into Yugyeoms hair gaining a moan that sent vibrations up his shaft making him curse under his breath as he panted. Tightening the fingers around the dark strands he held his head in place before pulling his hips away, his throbbing cock falling from the younger’s lips with a dirty pop.

Getting his breath back he made Yugyeom stand as he pushed him into his bedroom, them falling through the door making it bang on the wall as they knocked over many trinkets and trophies forgetting that they had to be quiet. Hoseok didn’t wait to push his lover down onto the bed, stripping off his own unbuttoned jeans and boxers leaving him bare as he observed the younger dancer who was laid out prettily on his bed once again.

As soon as Yugyeom was sprawled out on the sheets, legs open to accommodate the elder’s lean body, Hoseok began to strip off the leather from fair-skinned legs, only to release a guttural groan at the sight before him. Sitting back up between the long legs he let his dark eyes scan over the flawless skin of Yugyeom, before coming to rest on the black lace panties that stood out against pale skin, just like his tattoos.

“Did you wear these just for me baby boy? Fucking hell look at you.” Hoseok continued to eye up the body that was lying before him, letting rough hands to caress the expanse of his stomach before his fingers hooked in the cute underwear that he really wanted to rip from the younger body. Restraining himself from doing so, he carefully slipped them down smooth legs before having an idea. Gracefully standing from the bed, as a dancer should, and walking to the door he felt his lovers’ eyes follow his every movement.

Yugyeom watched him confused as Hoseok opened the door and placed his panties on the handle before shutting it again. Turning around the older dancer climbed back onto the bed alleviating the youngers puzzlement as he spoke.

“So no one decides to just walk in here in the morning.” Yugyeom nodded at the words, trusting his boyfriend and relaxing back onto the bed. Hoseok had other ideas though as he carefully guided the younger onto his front and pulled his hip up so he was on his hands and knees with his back beautifully arched.

Spreading his legs, Yugyeom let Hoseok settle kneeling behind him, his hands pressing against his pert ass as he kneaded the globes of flesh gaining a sigh of satisfaction. In doing so he pulled the cheeks aside to get a nice view of the fluttering entrance that he couldn’t help but lick his lips at. Pressing the pad of his thumb against the inviting ring of muscle he groaned deep in his throat, Yugyeom was so loose and had obviously opened himself up before they had met at the club. Applying more pressure to his thumb he slipped in getting a high-pitched whine as Yugyeom pushed his hips back looking to gain more.

Yugyeom was perfect in his eyes, with a toned stomach and legs, narrow hips that he loved to hold (especially in this position), and black tattoos that stood out that he could help but drag his nails over. Hoseok knew he couldn’t wait a lot longer and went straight to business.

“Baby, do you want me to prep you?” Hoseok’s voice had dropped to a soft tone as he lent down to speak right next to the youngers ear, resisting the urge to trace the shell with his tongue just to see the effect it had on the younger. Though the shiver that shot through Yugyeoms body because of the warm breath on his skin provided enough satisfaction for the older man. Removing his thumb, Hoseok replace it with two fingers, smirking when feeling Yugyeom grind back on them to gain more friction. His other hand was rummaging through the drawer next to his bed looking for the lube and condoms, though he had a feeling that the condoms would be left unused if Yugyeom had anything to say about it.

“No, I did it before I met you at the club… Now hurry up. Please Hoseok, fuck me” The words went straight to Hoseok’s cock as he twitched heavily between his legs, heat burning at his abdomen. Hearing the younger dancer beg was like a drug, it was addictive with all the breathy words and whines that made him sound desperate. So, removing his fingers and grabbing the lube he spread some onto his hand warming it up before putting a fist around his own shaft spreading the liquid as he stared down with lidded eyes at his lovers arched and exposed body.

“Come on sweetheart. Speak to me, what do you want?” Hoseok’s voice had dropped in pitch as he observed how his boyfriend unconsciously squirmed at the tone. He knew that Yugyeom loved when he used this voice, how he always wanted him to use it when he fucked him over the kitchen counter when no one was home or when they met up backstage at award shows to have sex in one of the empty dressing rooms. Smirking at the effect his voice had he just watched his partner start to fall apart, wanting nothing but the pleasure that Hoseok could supply.

Yugyeom was lost for words for a moment, the deep, promising tone of the older making heat pool at the base of his stomach. He was on cloud nine and Hoseok hadn’t even pushed into him with what he wanted the most, just wrecking him with his voice and teasing movements. Trying to find the words to say, to beg for the older to fuck him, he found that a fog of pleasure had clouded his mind as only whines and whimpers fell from his lips. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm himself enough that he could actually speak instead of letting out wanton noises. After a couple of attempts, the fog finally lifted as he let the pleading words out.

“I want to feel you i-inside me… H-Hoseok have your way with m-me…P-please fuck me.” Hoseok listened in bliss as the younger told him what he wanted. Humming to himself he moved closer to rub the tip of his leaking cock against the fluttering entrance that he so wanted to force himself into, not that the younger would complain about it. Teasing the ring of muscle, he watched as Yugyeom pushed himself back, looking for the stretch when Hoseok would push into him but he didn’t get it as the older continued to tease and torment him.

Just a Yugyeom opened his mouth to beg and plead with his older lover, Hoseok thrust himself into the hilt, loving the loud cry that cut through the quiet air. The dancer didn’t wait for his partner to tell him to move, the minute movement of the hips in his hands was enough approval for him to begin to thrust in and out of the pliant body. Closing his eyes Hoseok tipped his head back listening, the moans and whimpers of the younger, the creaks of the bed as it gently rocked against the wall, and the slapping of skin as his hips roughly met Yugyeoms plush behind. It was all music to his ears.

Yugyeom was nearly screaming as Hoseok continued to move his hips, the tip of his cock brushing over the bundle of nerves that would help push him over the edge. Small shocks of pleasure shot over his body, but he knew that it was nothing compared to the ecstasy that would ensue when his prostate was hit dead on. So, wiggling his hips he tried to adjust so the older man was hitting his spot but struggled as strong hands force his body down, so he was laying with his legs spread out either side, torso pressing against the bed making it impossible for him to move. Yugyeom moaned loudly as the hands wrapped around his narrow waist and pulled with every thrust, Hoseok’s shaft pushing in deeper with every movement.

“Oh god, Yes” The younger continued to moan with every push back in reaching behind him with one hand trying to grasp onto the older man as some form anchorage in the overwhelming euphoria. Hoseok seeing this slowed his movements before completely stopping gaining an imploring cry as he pulled out. Grabbing Yugyeoms body he flipped him over and pushed him up the bed, sitting him up against the headboard with his legs spread. Still kneeling he sat on his haunches and tugged the younger into his lap keeping him pressed against the headboard.

Slipping back in he gained a sigh of satisfaction in his ear as arms wrapped around his neck, his own wrapping around the lithe body pressing against Yugyeoms back keeping them close but still up against the head of the bed. Slowly he began to rock his hips while moving Yugyeom on top of him, groaning deep in his throat at the high-pitched moans that were now directly in his ear.

The heat pooling in Yugyeoms stomach made him sob as he rocked on top of his lover faster, pushing himself ever closer to his impending orgasm. His moans and cries getting louder and more frequent as time went on, which coupled with the heat and tightness around Hoseok’s cock was pushing the older rapidly towards the end. Feeling the ring of muscles spasm and tighten around his base on every push back in, Hoseok knew his baby was teetering on the edge. So, he decided it was time to force him over it.

“Say my name Baby.” His voice was gruff as he readjusted his hips, stabbing into the bundle of nerves head on which made the younger practically scream as his body tightened up for a second, but it wasn’t enough and the dancer knew that.

“H-Hoseok!” Yugyeom had tears running down his cheeks as the overwhelming coil in his stomach tightened further. His fingers digging into the older mans back as he scratched and clawed in hopes it would ground him through the most intense orgasm he had had in a long time. Toes curling and screams echoing through the room he had no choice but to leave himself to the mercy of his lover.

“Fuck, Again” Hoseok growled as he continued to strike the youngers prostate, concentrating on the mewls and screams that fell from swollen heart-shaped lips, listening for his name slipping from the tongue that was nearly hanging out of he panting and moaning man that was hanging onto him for dear life.

“Hoseok! P-Please!” Yugyeom was now pleading as his body thrashed in the others strong hold against the headboard. Hands scrambling for purchase on the broad shoulders but only leaving more scratched and bruises. He was so close, the coil in his stomach so tight that all he needed was three words, his permission to unwind and let everything go. Yugyeom could barely breath as the thrusts against his prostate became relentless as the older chased his own happy ending, once timed and coordinated thrusts becoming sloppy and restless.

Then after what seemed like hours he finally got his approval.

“Come for me” It was all but whispered in his ear, but he heard it loud and clear, even over his own wail of indulgence as he finally let go. Ribbons of white splattering over his and Hoseok’s stomachs as he threw his head back, spine arching beautifully and hands tightening over the shoulders he was gripping in white-knuckled hands. Hoseok’s head was pressed against his sternum, gently kissing at the breast bone while fucking them both through their orgasms, which Yugyeom didn’t realize the other had reached.

Hoseok continued to move his hips, bringing them both down slowly, stopping when his younger partner started to writhe in oversensitivity. Delicately, he scooched back slipping out of the loose and puffy hole that was now dripping with cum that ran down pale and shaking thighs. Just the sight of it nearly made him groan, his cock wanting to twitch back to life, but he pushed the urge down seeing how tired and wrecked his lover was. Yugyeoms head was resting against his shoulder, face in the crook of his neck as calming breaths cooled the sweat covered skin.

Laying Yugyeom down he whispered words of love and admiration into the youngers ear, letting him relax and melt into his arms until he was nearly asleep. Not wanting to leave the younger alone for too long after the intense and draining orgasm Hoseok reached to the floor, grabbing a piece of clothing to wipe up the remnants that littered their stomachs. With soft swipes of the fabric, he moved his hand down to the youngers abused entrance, swiping up the fluid from his thighs and then cleaning him out with careful fingers that still drew whines of disapproval as Yugyeom attempted to worm away from the appendages.

“Shh baby, all done,” Hoseok whispered in a sweet voice instantly calming the younger who once again buried himself into the elder’s bare chest. Throwing the now stained top somewhere into the room, Hoseok tugged the younger closer to himself smiling at the sigh of content that was let out against his sternum. After that it didn’t take Yugyeom long to slip into the darkness of sleep, being exhausted and satisfied with the night.

Tugging up the covers over their bodies, Hoseok joined the younger in blissful sleep but not before leaving a love filled kiss on the crown of his head and a simple confession of love that had become a regular occurrence since the first time a year ago.

* * *

 

The next morning Hoseok was the first to awaken, groggily rubbing at his eyes with one hand he looked over towards the alarm clock that was placed on the wooden bedside table. Reading the red numbers through blurry eyes he groaned. It was nearly 10 AM. The older man lay there for a moment, thinking if he really needed to get up yet but the headache that had started to throb at the side of his head signalled him to get up and get some painkillers and maybe some for the beauty beside him when he woke up as well.

Thinking about the gorgeous dancer asleep beside him he peered over. A gentle smile pulled at his lips when he looked at the man he called his own. Long black eyelashes that were abnormally long for a male, plump heart-shaped lips that were slightly open letting out small breaths but what captivated him the most was the smudged makeup that didn’t look out of place on the face of the pretty boy. His eyeliner was smudged and faded along with his Smokey eyeshadow, but it still looked flawless. His foundation hadn’t really faded or slipped either, looking exactly as it did the night before in the club.

Leaning over Hoseok left a kiss on the others forehead, grinning when the younger sighed and snuggled closer the pillow he was lying on. Hoseok did debate staying in bed again and waiting for the GOT7 maknae to wake up but the persistent pounding in his temples made him immediately forget that decision and get up. After all, the younger would need the painkillers too after how much he had drunk the night before.

So, cautiously removing himself from the bed as to not awaken Yugyeom, he slipped on some boxers and black loose sweat pants that hung low on his hips. Combing a hand through his hair to reduce the bedhead he finally decided to leave the room with one final look at the younger who was still fast asleep. Opening the door he found that the others black lace panties were still hanging on the handle, grinning to himself he removed them before tucking them into his pocket so Yugyeom wouldn’t be able to find them when he woke up.

Getting close to the kitchen, Hoseok could hear voices, them being the rest of BTS who were seated/standing around the island eating cereal and drinking coffee. Walking towards the entrance he slowed down and waited just around the doorframe when he heard his name being mentioned by none other than the maknae, Jungkook.

“Hobi-Hyung got laid last night.” Jungkook’s voice was a mix of annoyance and amusement as he spoke making Hoseok smirk when the younger member seemed like he didn’t know if to find it funny or be pissed off at it. Though the main dancer knew the reason he would be annoyed, after all, they were quite loud last night. Staying put he decided to listen more before he would enter and probably make everyone feel awkward or uncomfortable.

“I know, it was hard not to hear. Though I wonder who she is.” Hoseok had to cover his mouth as Jimin spoke out. The urge to laugh hard to suppress as the oldest of the maknae line thought that the person he was with was a woman, when it was, in fact, someone very close to the group and definitely not a woman. His shoulders shook as he held in the need to guffaw at the insinuation, he couldn’t blame them though. The group didn’t have any reason to think that he was gay, and all thought he was straight when he was not.

“Whoever she is has one sexy ass voice. Though I can’t believe Hoseok could get laid.” Hoseok made that moment to enter the kitchen, slapping the back of Jungkook’s head as he passed as punishment for assuming that he couldn’t get laid. Dropping his spoon, Jungkook rubbed at the back of his head staring wide-eyed at the man who was moving to the cupboard to get out some painkillers.

No one spoke for a second as the dancer of the group gulped down two tablets with a glass of water before getting out another two, placing them to the side with a full glass. Getting out a pan from the cupboard and some ingredients out he got ready to cook something nice for his lover for breakfast. Turning on the hob he let the pan heat up, leaning back on the counter he accepted the cup of coffee that was being held out by Jin, nodding in thanks.

“So… One night stand or…?”

“Jungkook!” The maknae’s head shot up as Yoongi could help but to chuckle at the stupidity of the youngest member. Jin was glaring at the younger while Namjoon was looking over the dancer’s torso, grinning into his coffee mug at the bruises and scratched that his partner had left over the expanse of his skin. Purples and blues dotting his neck and chest, some framed by teeth marks while scratches disappeared over his shoulders and presumably down his back. Jimin and Taehyung meanwhile were gaping at the state of the older man's body, not knowing how to react to the seemingly violent marks that were left all over him.

“It’s fine Jin. _She_ is loyal.” Hoseok spoke out, stopping the oldest from shouting at the youngest for being so insensitive and rude to his Hyung. No one seemed to notice the emphasis he had put on the female pronoun as they all were too busy being amused at the pout the youngest had on his lips. Everyone went back to talking to each other normally as Hoseok cooked some pancakes for himself and the younger whenever he decided that he would wake up.

Halfway through cooking the third pancake, a figure appeared at the door behind everyone else. Hoseok being the first to notice smiled at the man who was stood at the door in a pair of his boxers and a large shirt that reached to mid-thigh that also belonged to him. His long smooth legs on show as well as his collarbones, the large neck of the shirt allowing marks to shows. Yugyeoms hair had also been tamed it no longer sticking up everywhere but instead messily styled while his makeup still being smudged was touched up, so it wasn’t looking as messy as when Hoseok had woken up.

“Good morning baby.” All conversation seemed to mellow out as Hoseok spoke them words, all turning towards the door where Hoseok was looking only to find someone that they didn’t expect to find. Jimin and Taehyung were the first to take their eyes from the other maknae at the door, gaping at the older man who watched the younger smirking at the annoyance on his stunning features.

“No! No happiness yet, my head hurts. Why did you let me drink that much last night?” Pouting Yugyeom entered the kitchen going to bury his head in Hoseok’s shoulder as he whined at the amount of alcohol he had consumed. The older wrapped an arm around the others narrow waist, ignoring the looks he was getting from the others in the room, continuing to cook the pancake that was on the stove with his free hand. Taking the now cooked pancake off the pan and putting it onto a plate he grabbed the tablets and water he put down earlier and urged his lover to take them.

After reluctantly taking the tablets Yugyeom peered around the room at the shocked faces of the BTS members. At first, he was confused as to why they were all glancing between them both as if shocked to see them together. It was a moment later that it struck as to why they were looking like that, they didn’t know that Hoseok and himself were together. With that registered in his now awake mind, he blushed a bright red and turned to face the older man who chuckled at the youngers shy gesture and pulled him into a closer embrace.

It was quiet again for a little while, Yugyeom was whispering with Hoseok while the older dancer continued to cook. Jin and Namjoon were observing the two closely smiling gently at the small gestures that proved the bond between the two. Yoongi was drinking his coffee not bothering with what was going on around him. Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook were still in shock, the youngest thinking how he didn’t notice his best friend sneaking around with his favourite Hyung.

Then it struck him.

“I called my best friends moans sexy.” Jungkook dropped his head into his hands as he realized what he had said earlier. Jimin next to him was now cackling loudly down his ear as Yugyeom stood on the other side of the island with Hoseok with scarlet red cheeks.

“What?” Poor Yugyeom was so confused as he looked from the golden Maknae who looked like he wanted to be swallowed up by the ground to his lover who had also dissolved into laughter.

“Kookie thought you were a woman,” Jin spoke up first amusement showing in the lilt of his voice as he tried to alleviate the puzzlement evident on the younger’s features.

“Told us that you moaning sounded sexy. Even asked if you were a one-night stand so he could have a chance.” Jimin was in tears as he tried to speak through his laughter while a giggling Taehyung was rubbing his back to try and calm the slightly older man’s chortles.

“Well, what did you expect me to think? Not only did he sound like a woman but we all thought that Hoseok was straight, plus there was lace underwear on the door handle.” The muscle pig of BTS tried to defend his reasoning on believing that his Hyung was sleeping with a woman and not his best friend. Yugyeom and Hoseok listened to the man’s words and nodded understanding why he would have thought what he did, but Jungkook knew that the rest of the maknae line wouldn’t let it go and it would be held over him for the rest of his life.

“Its fine Kookie. To be honest I thought you would take it worse when you found out I was with Hobi. I love that you're more concerned with the fact you thought I sounded hot than that I’m fucking your Hyung. After how Bambam took it, I’m kinda glad.” Yugyeom blushed pink as he sat down in the closest chair which was in front of Jungkook while he was given a plate of pancakes by his boyfriend. Though when Hoseok placed the plate down he let out a bark of amusement.

“Of course, he took it better than Bambam after how the poor boy found out.”

“In my defence, he should have been asleep,” Yugyeom stated as a matter of fact.

“Still Gyeomie, we shouldn’t have done it while he was there.” Hoseok let out a chuckle as he shook his head to the younger who looked slightly betrayed that the older thought that it was his fault.

“Stop acting so high and mighty, you went along with it.” Hoseok decided to shut up after that statement because there was no way to argue with it. Yugyeom was right, he did go along with it and traumatized the poor Thai maknae of GOT7.

Continuing to eat his breakfast, Yugyeom ignored the curious eyes of the other people in the room. Meanwhile, Hoseok was waiting for someone to finally crack and ask the question that they all evidently had on their minds. It took about 3 minutes before anyone spoke up and to the dancers surprise it was Yoongi who decided to ask.

“How did Bambam find out?” Yoongi was blunt and straight to the point, tired of waiting for the answer that he thought would come when they started to talk about it but all he got was lines that gave hints on how the GOT7 fashionista found out about the pair’s relationship.

“Long story short, you lot had come back off tour and Hobi came around. It was late, and everyone was in bed, so we decided to have some alone time. Thinking he was asleep we had sex in my bed across the room from Bams, turns out that he had woken up halfway through and didn’t let us know just pretended to be asleep. Next morning, I am being lectured by the JJParents because he told everyone.” Trying to push down the pink that was crawling along his nose Yugyeom finished his breakfast before peering up to find everyone staring at the two with wide eyes.

“You had sex in the same room as Bambam while he was asleep?” Nodding his head, the youngest in the room stood to place the dirty plate and fork in the dishwasher, which Jin couldn’t help but smile happily at, before going over to Hoseok giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“I’m going to get a shower and dressed you coming?” Hoseok smirked as he tugged the younger closer by his hips, leering down at him.

“I have to, after all, I have your underwear.” Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the black lace showing it to the younger who clicked his tongue and cocked his hip to the side in mock annoyance. Grabbing his underwear back the younger turned on his heal and walked out, his hips swaying as he sashayed from the room leaving a nearly drooling Hoseok behind watching his ass.

“I will see you guys later, I have someone to attend to.” Striding from the room Hoseok followed the younger to his bedroom where the shower was already running in the on suite. Stripping off he stepped inside closing the door.

In the kitchen the rest of the group was left in wonder at the newfound relationship and dread at the noises they would hear from the main dancer’s room. All of them decided that it was time to go out to avoid the sounds. Jin, Namjoon and Yoongi left the kitchen for their bedrooms to go and get ready while Jimin and Taehyung were already walking out the door. Jungkook had to wait for the older three members for a schedule but was left with one embarrassing line from the oldest of the maknae’s before he fled the large dorm with a giggling Taehyung behind him.

“Kookie, don’t get too aroused by Gyeomies moans!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to comment and leave kudos. <3
> 
> Feel free to DM me ideas if you have any. (Only bottom Yugyeom though.)


End file.
